From the advent of the telephone, people and businesses have craved communication technology and its ability to transport information in various formats, e.g., voice, image, etc., over long distances. Typical of innovations in communication technology, recent developments have provided enhanced communications capabilities in terms of the speed at which data can be transferred, as well as the overall amount of data being transferred. As these capabilities improve, new content delivery vehicles, e.g., the Internet, wireless telephony, etc., drive the provision of new services, e.g., purchasing items remotely over the Internet, receiving stock quotes using wireless short messaging service (SMS) capabilities etc., which in turn fuels demand for additional communications capabilities and innovation.
Recently, optical communications have come to the forefront as a next generation communication technology. Advances in optical fibers over which optical data signals can be transmitted, as well as techniques for efficiently using the bandwidth available on such fibers, such as wavelength division multiplexing (WDM), have resulted in optical technologies being the technology of choice for state-of-the-art long haul communication systems.
For long haul optical communications, e.g., greater than several hundred kilometers, the optical signal must be periodically amplified to compensate for the tendency of the data signal to attenuate. For example, in the submarine optical communication system 10 shown in FIG. 1, the terrestrial signal is processed in WDM terminal 12 for transmission via optical fiber 14. Typically, each system 10 is implemented using a number (e.g., 2, 4, 6, 8, 10, 12, etc.) of pairs of optical fibers. Periodically, e.g., every 75 km, a repeater 16 (sometimes referred to as a “repeater”) amplifies the transmitted signal so that it arrives at WDM terminal 18 with sufficient signal strength (and quality) to be successfully transformed back into a terrestrial signal.
Conventionally, erbium-doped fiber amplifiers (EDFAs) have been used for amplification in the repeaters 16 of such systems. As seen in FIG. 2(a), an EDFA employs a length of erbium-doped fiber 20 inserted between the spans of conventional fiber 22. A pump laser 24 injects a pumping signal having a wavelength of, for example, approximately 1480 nm into the erbium-doped fiber 20 via a coupler 26. This pumping signal interacts with the f-shell of the erbium atoms to stimulate energy emissions that amplify the incoming optical data signal, which has a wavelength of, for example, about 1550 nm. One drawback of EDFA amplification techniques is the relatively narrow bandwidth within which this form of resonant amplification occurs, i.e., the so-called erbium spectrum. Future generation systems will likely require wider bandwidths than that available from EDFA amplification in order to increase the number of channels (wavelengths) available on each fiber, thereby increasing system capacity.
Distributed Raman amplification is one amplification scheme that can provide a broad and relatively flat gain profile over a wider wavelength range than that which has conventionally been used in optical communication systems employing EDFA amplification techniques. Raman amplifiers employ a phenomenon known as “stimulated Raman scattering” to amplify the transmitted optical signal. In stimulated Raman scattering, as shown in FIG. 2(b), radiation from a pump laser 24 interacts with a gain medium 22 through which the optical transmission signal passes to transfer power to that optical transmission signal. One of the benefits of Raman amplification is that the gain medium can be the optical fiber 22 itself, i.e., doping of the gain material with a rare-earth element is not required as in EDFA techniques. The wavelength of the pump laser 24 is selected such that the vibration energy generated by the pump laser beam's interaction with the gain medium 22 is transferred to the transmitted optical signal in a particular wavelength range, which range establishes the gain profile of the pump laser.
Although the ability to amplify an optical signal over a wide bandwidth makes Raman amplification an attractive option for next generation optical communication systems, the use of a relatively large number of high power pump lasers (and other components) for each amplifier in a Raman system has hitherto made EDFA amplification schemes the technology of choice for long haul optical communication systems. However, as the limits of EDFA amplification are now being reached, recent efforts have begun to explore the design issues associated with supplementing, or replacing, EDFA amplification technology with Raman amplification technology.
In order to design a wideband, Raman-amplified optical communication system, however, a much larger number of active and passive optical and electrical components need to be housed in each repeater 16 than were previously needed in conventional submarine optical communication systems. Additionally, the amount of optical fiber, and the number of fiber splices, needed to interconnect the optical components will also increase dramatically. For example, Applicants have estimated that implementation of an eight fiber pair, wideband, Raman-amplified optical communication systems may require repeaters which have 150–300 (or more) lasers, 500 to 800 (or more) passive optical components, 1000–2000 meters of optical fiber and 600–900 (or more) optical splices.
Even as the number of components, length of fiber and amount of power needed to operate those components has increased, the physical size of the repeater 16 is restricted by, for example, operational, deployment, transportation and storage considerations. Thus, according to exemplary embodiments of the present invention, it is preferable to design structures and techniques for accommodating the aforedescribed optical components and fiber (as well as other components) within a repeater 16 having substantially the dimensions (in millimeters) illustrated in FIG. 3.
These, and other, design considerations and constraints dictate a need for new, high density optical packaging which will enable next generation, high power optical communication systems to be deployed.